


The MI6 Job

by smthwallflower



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smthwallflower/pseuds/smthwallflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Leverage Team try to break into MI6 for an undisclosed reason. </p><p>-</p><p>[Import from LJ]<br/>Comment-fic fill; Prompt by tigriswolf: Leverage/James Bond (Skyfall), gen (Eliot/Parker/Hardison & James/Q), Parker steals MI6 while Q and Hardison have a hack-off and James and Eliot scowl </p><p>This turned out longer than I thought it would, and is really just a bit of fun with the characters :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	The MI6 Job

There’s a squeal of feedback through the comm system and Hardison winces, tabbing out of the Proxy Setting program to see what’s wrong. There’s a spike in the frequency activity, which is whack because… well, it’s just plain weird. 

Unless… someone was hacking back. 

“Uh, Guys?” 

\- 

“What?” 

Parker’s snapped hiss echoes across the metal walls of the ventilation system, and it might just be her imagination, but she can feel something zeroing in on her. Like this network of vents have eyes, or something, and she just gave away her location. 

It’s almost as unnerving as being in the Steranko again, except that time there was less screeching from the comms – and there it is again, but she grits her teeth against it and pulls herself forward a few more feet. 

\- 

Eliot’s already on his last nerve, and the ear-splitting racket projecting straight into his ear doesn’t help things at all. 

“Damn-it, Hardison. Fix it already!” 

He can’t properly growl because he’s trying to be quiet; without thinking about it, he eyes the ceiling above him, wondering why in the hell Parker’s decided to take her sweet-ass time, this go around. There’s a small alcove that offers relatively little cover, and he’s starting to get antsy. 

Rumor had it there was an agent in these parts that would give anyone a run for their money. Some sort of secret agent bullshit, complete with secret gadgets. He really had to get Hardison on those… 

\- 

Nate can hear Sophie grifting in the next room, comm-less. It’s the comm-less part that’s making him worry; communication was imperative, and that usually proved especially true with this team. 

The comm screeches in his ear again and he winces, coughing immediately after to mask the real reason. The actions draw a suspicious eye from the agent across from him. Almost instantly he’s disregarded, and he covers his mouth with his hand, mimicking another cough. 

“Fix it, Hardison,” he mutters, trying to reign in the irritation. 

It’s going to work. The plan was crazy, but just the normal amount of crazy. That was to say, the doable amount of crazy. 

And then he heard the gunshot. 

\- 

Parker freezes in the vents, the vibrations from the gunshot making the inside of the vent ring. 

“Eliot?!” 

\- 

“Whoa, man.” Hardison’s fingers tap out the command for the security feed, and he gets a shot of Eliot winding up for a punch (unbloodied, thank God) – except the screen goes blank before he can see the punch land. 

“There’s a guy in a suit on Eliot,” he tells the team, scrambling through windows and checking his program to see where the feed’s gone. A message comes up on the screen, cambria, size twelve font. “Damn, guys, we’re being hacked back.” 

\- 

“Then unhack them,” Parker snaps at him, her voice high and tense with concern for whatever the hell was happening under her. She can hear the sounds of a fight going on below her, and she pauses for a second to press her ear against the smooth metal. “What the hell is going on out there?” 

\- 

“I think I’ll just go to the bathroom…” Nate trails off, hearing the job unraveling in his ear – the agent stands up with him though, taking a step and staring him down. 

Was this guy always so big? “Gotta go,” he nods, waving his hands a little to draw attention, but the guy is immovable. 

When the hand comes down on his shoulder and forces him to sit back down, it’s all he can do to bite his lip and listen. 

\- 

Eliot grunts as he throws a right hook at the agents face – British secret service, MI6 and a high-up at that, considering the piece he’d been carrying around – and definitely the guy that’s going to give him a run for his money. The punch gets blocked and Eliot takes the punch to the kidneys so that he can get in close and throw a side-swipe at the guy’s leg; the guy dodges, pushing off Eliot’s chest, separating the both of them. 

“It appears you’re not going to go down so easily.” 

That’s definitely a British accent, confident and smooth. This guy’s killed before, and he doesn’t play in the little leagues. Not to mention that the eager gleam in his eye isn’t really appropriate for anyone to have. Eliot knows – he has the same gleam in his eyes, the same eagerness for a well-matched fight. 

“I never do.” 

“We’ll see about that.” 

\- 

The fight resumes and Hardison’s thankful he’s still got the comm system up and running. Quickly, he throws a security loop on it and goes back to his anti-hacking. 

“Hardison! What the hell is happening?!”

“Just – just give me a second, Parker, I’m working on it.” Eliot’s clearly still alive, from all the noise that he’s making on his end, and Hardison’s eyes track the lines of code as he adjusts them for the particulars of this hacker. 

This guy’s like a wizard, but Hardison knows that he’s giving as good as he’s getting. 

“Should I go help him?”

Nate coughs, as Hardison and Eliot both respond: “No!” at the same time, quickly followed by Eliot’s grunt of pain. 

Hardison blocks another identification attempt from the mysterious hacker as he says: “Keep going Mama, I’ve cleared the way for you but I don’t know how long it’ll stay that way with this guy in the system with me. You gotta get in to get out, so keep going.” 

\- 

Eliot’s fighting someone who’s a match for him, Parker was racing against a ticking clock, Hardison was being counter-hacked at every turn, and Sophie was in the room with no idea what was happening on the outside. This was turning out just perfect. 

Nate fixed his eyes on the agent across from him, mind racing through all the contingency plans to try and MacGyver one to this situation. 

\- 

“What the hell!” Eliot couldn’t help it – his punches weren’t landing, and the ones that did were as ineffective as the punches this guy was landing on him. Right now they were standing across from one another, taking a time out, both short of breath and scowling. “Who are you? How have I never heard of you?” 

“I’m Bond. James Bond.” 

Ah. That would be why. 

And they start again. 

-

Down the fourth intersection to the right, and four feet down the vent is the drop spot. “I’m going in,” she tells Hardison, Eliot, Nate – whoever it is that’s not too busy to listen. There’re three different, distracted acknowledgements to her, and she resists the urge to roll her eyes. 

There’s a ten-foot drop at this point, and technically she’s supposed to be using her rig – but it’s ten feet, and they’re tight on time. 

But after the ten foot drop is a vent and another 15 feet to the ground from there… and the cover of the vent doesn’t hold up too well against a 120-pounds at the end of a ten foot drop. 

-

There’s a crash, a muffled cry of pain, and silence – Hardison’s head snaps up from the computer screen, his heart in his chest. 

Was that Parker?

“Parker, girl, where are you?!” 

He’s so distracted that he doesn’t even notice that the backhacking has abruptly. 

\- 

Eliot hears the crash and puts all his strength into a punch aimed at Bond’s ear – Bond ducks, and Eliot catches the top of his head instead. Still enough to knock him down, though, and he instantly takes off. 

“Where is she!?” 

\- 

Nate’s face tightens, his fingers curling against the arms of the padded chair. The agent notices that, giving him an appraising look. 

\- 

When her feet went through the grating, she’d had just enough time to push her arms out and slow down her decent just a bit – there was going to be bruises on her forearms, but at least her legs weren’t broken. 

And it helped that she’d landed right on top of a desk – that cut off four feet from the fall. 

“Hi,” she says, trying an awkward smile at the baby-faced, curly-haired, geeky-glassed guy whose laptop she’s just crushed. 

\- 

They herd them into the room that Sophie’s in. Nate has to admit (to himself, only) that Sophie’s resolve not to break character is amazing. As first Parker, than Eliot are brought into the room, and then after twenty or so minutes Hardison gets dragged in; all the while, Sophie doesn’t bat an eye.

“Was there a discount special for bulk on?” she asks as they drag Hardison in – when she turns her head to the side to laugh, Nate can see the panic in her eyes, the question. 

Parker’s in the corner of the room with a man between her and the window, Eliot’s sporting more than a few bruises and a split lip, and Hardison flops down on the couch beside Nate, dejected. 

“She destroyed government property!” The young guy whines, and Parker glares at him,

“It’s not like I knew it was there!” 

“Parker,” Nate chides, because it’s going to turn into a bickering-mess any second now, and he wants to keep that at bay for as long as possible. Parker folds her arms and scowls at him, but turns away. 

“The question now,” the man in charge starts (Nate’s gathered that his name is ‘M’), “Is what to do with them.” 

Eliot looks at him with question in his eyes and Nate shakes his head. No use fighting their way out of this one, not yet anyway. 

“They seem -…” Sophie’s support trails off as the door opens, and she stands, indignation and confusion on her face. “Jimmy?!” 

“Jimmy?!” Eliot repeats incredulously, and by the bruises and cuts that ‘Jimmy’ is sporting, Nate assumes he’s the one who gave Eliot so much trouble. 

“My, this seems a full house,” Jimmy says, seeing Sophie but not acknowledging her yet. Nate can tell when someone’s bidding for time, and Jimmy is the textbook example; once again, Nate adjusts the contingency plan of the contingency plan. “I wonder what’s happening here?” 

Jimmy moves across the room to Sophie, passing Parker in order to avoid Eliot. Nate doesn’t see anything, but he knows that Parker’s picked something up from him, and hopes it’ll be helpful. 

“Jimmy, what are you doing here?” Sophie hisses, looking as murderous and intrigued as only a family member would. Which brings to question… 

“Jimmy?” Eliot repeats again, this time close to exasperation, as Jimmy finally meets Sophie – with a kiss to the cheek. 

“I work here, Sophie. Perhaps you would’ve known that if you hadn’t disappeared.” 

“Is Sophie a princess?” Parker whispers, and Hardison jumps – she’s behind the couch now, leaning over it, her head right next to Hardison’s though no one really picked up on when she’d moved. The guy who was supposed to be watching her looks sheepish, and Nate doesn’t blame him. 

Sophie’s tongue ticks in disapproval, and she’s not grifting anymore. “I wasn’t the only one who disappeared. When I was old enough to look, you didn’t want to be found.” 

Everyone else in the room is as lost and confused as Nate. 

“Neither did you.” 

“Then it’d appear we’ve much to catch up on.” 

“Who are you?!” Eliot demands, and Nate knows that it’s not the first time he’s asked the question. 

\- 

Later, when Sophie’s talked them out of a court date and criminal charges, Parker wanders up to Nate, Hardison watching her encouragingly. 

“So…” she starts, and instantly Nate knows it’s one of those ‘I did something I know I wasn’t supposed to do, but did anyway’ moments. “I know that Sophie said we didn’t take anything from MI6, but I got these.” There’s a small USB-looking stick in one hand, and a pen in the other. “Hardison said that we can use this to get into the MI6 data banks, if you need to. And this… I think it explodes or something. Eliot said secret agents always get cool secret gear. We should test it.” 

The manic smile that comes to her face at the thought of an explosion makes him snatch it out of her hand, just in case she gets the idea of trying it right there and then.


End file.
